Two Years Back
by iltnlock
Summary: A short three-shot that starts before the first episode. Involves how Alek came from Britain, and how he met Chloe and Valentina.
1. Chapter 1

I should be over it, by now, I know that. But these days I have many problems. Moving on is one of hem. After they kicked me out, I felt betrayed and forgotten.

I reassured myself that it was just a bad dream, a nightmare. However, both, my conscious and I, knew the real truth. I had become a monster and I had nowhere to go.

For some reason I wasn't mad at my parents, anymore, because I saw there reasons. I no longer felt as if I had a reason to live. It would be easier for them, not having to be around me when I take my life. They would just think that I turned into a monster and disappeared. Easier for us all.

I decided to run, and get far away from the place that I had once, not long ago, called home.

With nowhere to go, I got on a boat and followed the path of many Europeans before me. I was going to America, the home of the brave. Brave being my biggest problem. I don't even have enough courage to face myself, because I'm a monster.

I don't know when I realized it, but some time, on the long boat ride, I realized what makes a monster evil. They don't know how to be themselves. Monsters pretend to be powerful or greater than they truly are. But just because you possess some unusual ability doesn't mean you're a monster, for heroes aren't normal, either.

I decided that I was going to be myself, a large hearted boy, born and raised in Britain, full of love, sweet, and caring. I decided to use my new features in America. A clean start, or a new beginning. Because of this, I stepped into the home of the brave, feeling worthy of being here.

I tried many towns, but I never felt like I really belonged. I kept reminding myself that I was no longer a monster. Strolling through the streets of San Francisco, I came upon her.

She stopped in the middle of my path and she looked at me. I started running, using my incredibly fast ability to do so, but she followed.

She eventually caught up and pinned me down. She made me tell her everything that had happened until I got here.

And then she told me the truth about myself, and what I was.

Mai.

She told me about where I was born, and some history on our culture. She stood up and told me that she was going home. My face dropped and she issued e to follow, for she was the first person who understood, and who wouldn't walk out on me.

She said three words, that changed my life. After the three words left her mouth, I felt as if I had a reason to live. I had a purpose, again. And suicide was no longer an option. I knew that I was going to be happy, soon. I had no idea how long it would be, but it would happen.

Valentina said, "Come along, nephew."


	2. Chapter 2

Before, I felt like I belonged to a family, but know I knew the truth about them. A real family never bails on you. But I've spent the last few weeks telling myself to get over the "family" I left behind me. I'm done hoping things will ever change.

Not knowing Valentina for more than an hour, I already trusted her. My bones didn't shake, like they had for so many months now, because I knew that here, with her, is where I am supposed to be.

Valentina took me to her house, where I soon met Jasmine. Before I could even muster up a nervous 'hello' to her, she looked at her mom. Valentina shot me a menacing glare.

"Cousins." She reminded me.

I taught myself to get over Jasmine, quickly. _Well_ over her, actually. Jasmine and I argued as if we were real cousins. We were better as friends, anybody could tell. I was just glad that I got over my infatuation with her.

Being the charming guy, back at a place I once called home, made me popular. And my life was easy. I knew, or more so learned, that American girls love British accents. Life here should be even easier.

Then again I've been disappointed before. However, I was minutes away from finding out.

"Alek, let's go." Jasmine said, snapping me out of my trance.

"I'll drive." I told her.

"No. We are only fourteen. Your crazy summer habits, of hot-wiring cars, are over. We're walking." She said.

"Of course. Do you even know how to have fun?" I mumbled, but she, of course, heard me.

"I can't wait until you make friends." She said, waiting for the day when I'm practically never home.

"Me either, Jasmine. Me either." I said.

I didn't say much when we arrived. Okay, maybe that was nice way to put it. I didn't say anything. Freshman were running around all over the school, looking like complete idiots.

A few days ago, I snuck into the school and looked at my schedule. I walked around for a bit, getting a taste of my new school.

Seeming as I knew exactly where to go, I went to my first class and sat down. May people came in and took the remaining seats in the class. I heard a few people laughing at my tight clothes and making judgments. I blew it off. None of these people looked interesting enough to befriend, yet.

As the last bell rang, a blonde girl stumbled into the class.

"Can I sit here?" She asked me, referring to the seat in front of me.

"It would be my pleasure." I said.

And that did it.

Nearly all of the students near me shot glances my way. British? Why yes I am. It was as if they all suddenly wanted to be nice and stop making hushed accusations about me. In fact, I heard a few people whispering about how good my tight clothes were. Go figure. I was happy, at least, to find that the rumors about accent-loving-American-girls were true.

To be honest, I decided to ignore the girls who had just decided to give me their attention. For some reason, I wanted to talk to the girl that wasn't scared to talk to me, since I was clearly new. This blonde girl was nice to me, when nobody else even cared to get to know me.

"Foreign exchange student?" She asked.

"What gave it away? Was it my stunning looks?" I asked her.

"So sure of yourself already? Don't worry, you'll fit in here. Most of the school doesn't believe in being nice or polite, either." She snapped.

Dissed. I was just dissed by this girl who had only known me for a few moments. I kicked myself for not giving my attention to the girls who were silently waiting to throw themselves at me.

The stubborn girl began to turn around, when my hand flew out to stop her.

"Can I at least get your name?" I asked her.

"If you want a hint, try the basketball team. Your just like them." She said, and then she turned around.

Class started and I remained silent, but as soon as it was over, I chased after the mysterious girl.

"Thanks for the tip, but you never told me your name." I said. "Mine's Alek."

"Listen, Alek, you'll never remember it anyways, so what does it matter." She paused. "I have to go."

I watched the unnamed girl walk away, telling myself not to follow because it would only bug her.

_Good__things__take__time._ I reminded myself of the very thing my mo-old mother used to say.

"Good things take time," I sighed, heading for my next class hoping to share it with the mystery girl.


	3. Chapter 3

I watched her walk off away from me, refusing me. I had never been rejected before. I didn't like, either.

She just walked away from me and, at the same time, I decided I had to have her. Let the games begin.

That day, I talked to other people because I knew I couldn't limit myself to just her. A few people were interesting, but none caught my attention like her.

I lost count of how many girls batted their eyelashes at me, or offered to drive me home. Yes, the older girls, too.

American girls. Too bad the only one I wanted remained unnamed to me.

I saw her after school, so I ran up to her, determined to learn her name.

"Hey!" I shouted from behind her.

She dropped her books in surprise and she then turned around to send me a glare.

"What do you want? She asked as we both bent down to gather her books.

"Your name." I said, getting to my point.

"Does it really matter that much to you?" She asked confused. I nodded and smiled at her. "Look, I'm not a good friend for you."

"Why not? Believe it or not, you're the only girl who hasn't thrown themselves at me today." I paused. "And I like that." I admitted.

She looked at me, shocked.

"Soon your going to find your clique, and then you'll realize we belong to separate halves of the school. I don't do good with losing friends." She said, continuing to deny our friendship.

We were walking towards her house, now.

"You won't even give me a chance?" I begged with puppy eyes.

She hesitated for a moment, "No."

She stopped in front of a house that was clearly hers.

"You can't come in." She said.

Ouch. How many times did she plan on rejecting me?

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because then you'll think I'm being friendly, and I've already told you that I don't want to be friends." She said.

"We could sit on the porch." I pushed.

She sighed, giving in, "Fine."

We walked over and sat by each other.

"Tell me why you think I won't want to be your friend. Why can't you believe that I just might be different?" I asked starring into her eyes, trying to make her fall for me as hard as I was falling for her.

"I'm good at reading people." She said.

"So am I." I said.

"Oh really?" She laughed.

"Yes!" I joked.

"Then tell me about myself." She commanded, and I was starting to think she was opening up to me.

"Your stubborn, and you don't trust very many people." I said.

"Lucky guess, but many people already know that." She confirmed.

"I bet you've never had a boyfriend." I guessed, causing her to snap her head up. "Am I right?"

"And your from Britain, where you are used to just looking at a girl and saying a word or two, and then she'd fall for you. I bet you've never loved a single one of those girls." She guessed. "Am I right?" She mocked me in a British accent.

I laughed, "Okay, we have both proved our abilities to read each other."

"Clearly." She admitted.

"I'm not trying anything, I just want you to know that." I said, leaning towards her. "I think we are going to be very good friends."

She grabbed her things and stood up. She unlocked the door and stepped halfway in before turning around.

"Chloe." She said.

She turned around and shut the door on me, leaving me alone on her porch.

….

"No don't." Jasmine said later that night after I told her about the girl.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Your kiss will kill her. A Mai can't be with a human." She said, not trying to be nice about it.

"I know that, but I just want to be friends with her." I told her, accepting the fact that there had to be a limit before I did anything rash.

"You say that, but you won't stick to it. Chloe is a sweet, shy girl. She's exactly what you've never tried before. You're going to fall in love with her, if you get too close. You won't even realize what you're doing, and you'll kiss her. Just believe me. Don't associate with her anymore, I mean it, Alek." She said her words of bitter.

Deep down I knew it was true. The last thing I wanted was to kill Chloe. So I knew I had to stop being her friend, or trying to be. My old life, from Britain, couldn't carry on. My love life was at a dead haul, because I transitioned.

Just when I thought my life was going to get better, too.

The worst part was that I was about to do the very thing that I promised Chloe I wouldn't do.

She was going to hate me forever.

**Author note: It's over. My original vision was to end it here. But, if you guys really want me to, I might consider making a sequel. **

**Tell me if you like this idea or if I should just leave this story alone….**

**My idea was to have Alek go talk to Chloe, anyways, and they become friends. Then he would fall in love and kiss her.**

**The only problem is that it wouldn't match up with the show and it would be completely out of whack.**

**Soooo, should I make a sequel or leave it be?**


End file.
